


Live. Die. Repeat.

by GirlOnTheCouch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOnTheCouch/pseuds/GirlOnTheCouch
Summary: They've all fought on the rift for longer than they can remember, violently clashing for seemingly no end. They wage battle after battle. All allies are eventually enemies, all enemies were once allies. Janna seeks refuge in the wind, using it to shield her friends as best as she can, to cast out the chaos with the storm.She's never questioned the wind. She's always trusted it.That is, until she meets another who commands the wind, using it not to protect, but to kill.Loosely based off the movie "Live. Die. Repeat." or "Edge of Tomorrow"





	Live. Die. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Pretty casual player here. I've played off and on for a couple years. I am a Janna main, so I'm pretty sure that's what inspired this fic. Every time I play as Janna and there is a Yasuo in the game, I ask to be "wind buddies" in chat, so there's that. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

The pain was intense. It always was. Janna stared up at the flashing lights in the sky: “Killer: _Ezreal_ ”.

“ **You have been slain** ” a booming voice shook through the arena. Janna rolled her eyes. “No kidding,” she huffed under her breath to no one in particular.

Hissing, she clutched at her side as lights quickly mended her wounds, the skin of her abdomen stitching back together. The wounds had been deep, all fatal, yet she stood back at the Beginning.

Her hands trembled where she gripped her staff. Physically she was restored, but ghosts of pain trailed through her. She closed her eyes, remembering each burst of heat she’d felt every time Ezreal shot her until his final attack… she shuddered. He’d hurled a huge burst of energy at her, slicing her open and stealing her breath and making even the wind grow still. His eyes stared into her over the wave of energy, meeting hers solemnly. They were blue eyes she knew from lifetimes ago. From a time where her wind laced his steps, shielded his flesh, held him safe. She’d suffered countless deaths since then. They both had.

There had been pain. But then there had been peace. Darkness. It was intoxicating. Liberating. Only for a moment. The lights of the arena, the screams came back as suddenly as they left.

Looking in the distance, Janna instinctively took off towards the bottom side of the arena. She could feel Ashe’s distress. The archer quickly came into view, volleying off arrows and barely managing to keep two figures off their steadily crumbling turret.

“About time you showed up,” Ashe called out to her as she approached. Her words were cocky but Janna could hear the tremble beneath. She hadn’t died yet this match. Janna could see the sweat on her brow. The first death was always the worst. It was the hardest to come back from.

Janna was about to respond, when she saw Morgana mutter a binding. Black magic flooded her hands before she cast it towards Ashe. The magic slithered, black smoke wrapping around Ashe’s legs, rooting her to the ground. Ashe looked at Janna, her eyes wild.

There was no time to lie, to tell her it would all be fine. Ezreal was bolting straight towards Ashe, searing light cupped in his hands. Janna swung her staff, willing the wind around her to push Ezreal back. The wind met her like an old friend, tangling in her hair and raising goosebumps on her flesh before careening towards his running form. It was no use. Ezreal blinked in front of her gust, his golden hair barely ruffled as he brought his hand back, lightening crackling in his fingers.

Janna cried out, desperately calling the wind back to her before hurtling it around Ashe as Ezreal slung shot after shot of searing light at her. The wind defused some of them, casting the sunbursts to the side so they only singed her clothing. Eventually the gust weakened, allowing the last of his shots through.

Pain fueled Ashe’s determined screams as she drew her bow, releasing icy arrows faster than Janna thought possible. The air grew cold with each shot as they riddled Ezreal’s skin. His eyes met Janna’s as he sank to his knees. She gritted her teeth against the stab of pain in her heart. She couldn’t save them all, she told herself. Plus, soon he would be back. They all came back. There was no escaping their fate.

Morgana strode forward past his spent body, her eyes black with hatred as she swirled black magic around them. Janna struggled to breathe, the air was so thick with it. Pools of it soaked the soil where they stood and demon coils spun from Morgana’s body, binding them to her where they stood. Every second they clutched them, Janna could feel life draining out of her body and into Morgana’s.

“Janna, please,” Ashe choked. Janna gripped her staff, her hands moist as she slammed it into the ground and releasing a burst of wind strong enough to knock Morgana back, hurling her into the stone wall behind her and effectively breaking the binding. Ashe dropped to the ground, coughing and clutching her neck. Janna grit her teeth and held the wind, letting it rush through them, to soothe some of the hurt. It wasn’t enough, but it would have to be. Sooner than she’d hoped, Janna felt her control over the winds loosen. The spirits were independent by nature, only cooperating for short bursts of time.

Not letting herself feel her exhaustion, she rushed over to Ashe, helping her to her feet and steadying her. “Come on now. They’ll both be back before we know it,” she whispered, wiping blood from Ashe’s lips and helping her to the turret.

They were both aware of their wounds, feeling them slowly stitch together. It was much slower than when they died for resurrection, but it was still unnatural. The feeling of her flesh melding always made Janna feel sick. The Arena made her sick.

Ashe turned to her, sagging against the stone turret. “You ever survive one of these things fully?” She asked, shooting minions idly and collecting their loot. Janna didn’t respond, her mouth pressed into a bitter line. Even if she did, it never felt like it.

“Have you?” Janna countered, to which Ashe chuckled. It was not an uncommon question. Almost everyone asked it, but it didn’t matter. Everyone died eventually.

Ashe picked up another coin. “I think I have enough to go back. You coming?” She asked. Janna nodded, moving to stand by Ashe as the light called them back to the Beginning. This time by choice.

Darius met them in the pool. He sat, his axe cast to the side. Janna eyed it wearily. The blade looked painfully sharp and dripped still with blood. She’d been on the end of that blade at least once. She met his eyes, holding his gaze. It was uncomfortable, both eyes wanting to waver not because of their past, but something much more base. They were at odds. He was built to kill the same way she was built to protect. It put their instincts on edge.

Ashe upgraded her bow as Janna looked through various items, her money pouch painfully light at her side.

“It’s no use,” Darius said, his deep voice cutting though the silence. “Yi,” he announced, spitting on the ground in distaste. “He’s chasing death,” he spat.

Ashe’s mouth drew into a bitter line as she looked at the floating scoreboard. “He’s condemned us all.”

They all watched as Yi appeared in the fountain with them, his wounds healing almost instantly. He glanced around at them, hesitating as he saw them all waiting for him. “I’m sorry,” he said before running out. They were incapable of stopping him as he ran back out into the arena, blade not even drawn as Renekton emerged from the brush. Janna watched Renekton tear him apart with no resistance, Yi’s face content as the light in his goggles faded and his body dropped limply to the ground.

Janna understood. Yi had been in this longer than she had. The Arena was maddening. None of them knew why they were there, endlessly fighting. At times, death felt like the only reprieve, if only for a few moments. When fighting seemed endless, pointless, it was an easy out. Something to look forward to.

“It’s over. His memory will be wiped and we’ll all be reassigned,” Darius groaned.

Janna looked to Ashe, “It’s been an honor.”

Ashe did not speak, her mouth staying firmly pressed into a line, but she gave one firm nod before looking back to the field. Janna could feel Ashe’s need for distance and she understood. They would be reassigned. Ashe’s grip on her bow tightened and Janna shivered. Next time her arrows could be meeting Janna’s flesh instead of Ezreal’s. Janna looked away. Her time to protect Ashe was coming to an end.

Lux appeared in the fountain just as they saw the enemy team crawl over their walls and into their base. The bloodlust was clear in their eyes. Janna knew it well. The Arena had a strange way of effecting them all, one of them being the uncontrollable urge to destroy.

“Come on guys, be positive!” She sang out, running out to meet the enemies. Ashe rolled her eyes and Janna snorted.

Darius was the first to move. “Well, I’m not going to just watch her die,” he said gruffly, picking up his blood coated axe and moving to meet her. Janna looked at Ashe, who shrugged. Janna moved to follow.

“I hope you know,” Ashe said softly, making Janna pause for a moment and glance back, “I am sad about what’s to come,” she breathed. Janna opened her mouth to respond, but Ashe was already gone, throwing out vollies of arrows with pinpoint accuracy. Janna gave a sad smile as she followed, shielding her and whispering into the wind all the things she hoped to say in response. She knew that was as close to a ‘moment’ as she would ever get with Ashe.

The spirits weren’t capable of holding messages. The wind spoke a far more ancient language, but Ashe felt it’s strong, soothing grip run over her body and could feel Janna’s presence behind her. She notched another arrow, feeling it’s chill spread through her and into the air surrounding. They fought like they were dancing. They moved together like a practiced team who knew all the steps, falling into sync.

It wouldn’t be enough, of course. The end came too quickly as Renekton smashed the crystal at their base. The bloodlust immediately faded from their eyes, replaced by regret. The Arena turned to darkness, the ground dissolving beneath their feet and they all were met once again with the familiar feeling of falling. Janna reached for Ashe’s hand in the darkness, her palms coming up empty.

Wind wrapped around her as she fell, and her brow wrinkled in confusion, her palms tracing the sprites questioningly. They were not familiar, she thought with alarm.

This storm was not hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I would love to know what you liked or didn't so I can work on that moving forward. If you have any champs you really want to see in this world, give me a shout out. I take any and all prompts (within reason). 
> 
> I'm pretty chill. Add me if you need a kind of okay support. My user is kitchenhoe on league (yeah, I know, I made it in high school). I'm not the best (SV), but I have a good time chatting with people and I don't rage. 
> 
> Thanks again everybody.


End file.
